A Novelty To Behold
by zeebiejeebies
Summary: One morning, the Keroro Platoon vanished, leaving no trace of their whereabouts. The next morning, a cute little novelty shop is opened by a group of American boys, who just happened to become their new neighbors, too. In the shop are things they had only seen when they went to Alien Street. Can Natsumi and Fuyuki piece the hints together and find out where their friends went?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not my first rodeo! After a semi-long hiatus of self-hatred and schoolwork, I am back for an actual real fic! WOO! This one, I hope, will actually take off! Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my previous works. I hope you like this as much as you've liked the last.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own SGT. Frog or any of the characters. I only take credits for the names I came up with.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"I can't believe it." Fuyuki said as he stepped into the once brightly lit room of Sergeant Keroro. It was now replaced with storage boxes and it's old murky scent, just like it had been before Keroro had arrived. The door to the base was nowhere to be seen.

"Giroro's tent is gone too...they're really gone." Natsumi replied, placing her hand on Fuyuki's arm. She tucked her chin into her chest, silently reminiscing all of the moments that she had been through with those dumb frogs. Fuyuki rested his head on her shoulder, eyes downcast.

"Why didn't they tell us? Why didn't they leave any notes? Are they in trouble?" he asked, slowing walking towards the ladder, Natsumi following behind him.

"They must have been called back to Keron, Fuyuki, don't think about it too hard." she said, following him up the ladder. They sat down on the couch, not speaking or looking at each other. Natsumi hugged herself tightly, staring down at her lap. It had been at least half a day without them and she already had become bored. There was a heavy feeling of solemnity in the room.

"Dororo is gone too.." Natsumi suddenly said as she checked her phone, "How about Tamama? Have you talked to Momoka about it?" she asked, looking up at Fuyuki, who sat on the opposite couch. He nodded sadly,

"Tamama's gone too, he left nothing behind." he said. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, "I can't believe Sarge is gone...he said that we'd always be friends. How could he leave like this?" he asked. Natsumi's bottom lip quivered as she watched her brother lament over the loss of his best friend. She got up and sat next to him, "I'm sure they'll come back Fuyuki, they always come back, don't they? Haven't they done this before?" she asked, trying to smile. Fuyuki sighed and shrugged. The two of them shared a look and smiled at each other.

"Alright. Let's go out to eat! There's a nice little restaurant that just opened up in the town." she said, "I have a little extra money from work."

Fuyuki smiled and nodded.

As they were walking in town after dinner, they stopped in front of a store. Natsumi looked at it and hummed softly, "New store, huh? Looks cute." she said. Fuyuki ran up to the window and grinned, "It looks like a novelty store!" he said. Natsumi read the sign on the window, "It's grand-opening is tomorrow. I wonder who owns it?" she said, standing beside him.

"Hey, you might want to back up from the glass! You might smudge it." A cheerful voice said behind them, making both of them jump and pivot around.

"Sorry!" Fuyuki said, bowing his head. Standing in front of them, was an American-looking boy, with odd, curly, forest green hair and dark eyes. He was about a head taller than Fuyuki, and was pale with just the slightest hint of freckles. He laughed,

"It's no problem! I'm just teasin' ya'." he said, smiling at them. He was carrying a box in his arms, eyes bright and friendly. "Oh! My name is Keagan Green! Kinda funny, isn't it? Same color as mah' hair!"

Natsumi and Fuyuki laughed at him. He was a bit goofy and was fluent in Japanese without a hint of an accent.

"I'm Natsumi Hinata, and this is my kid brother, Fuyuki." she said, elbowing Fuyuki in the side. Keagan laughed softly, "It's nice to meet you two. A group of friends and I decided to open up shop over here." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I bet you'll like it here." Fuyuki said, before turning to Natsumi, "We should go." she said, "It was really nice to meet you, Keagan."

"You two, Miss Natsumi and Mister Fuyuki." Keagan said with a wink, before walking into the store.

"He seems nice, I wonder what his friends are like." Fuyuki said as he and Natsumi walked past the store. She nodded, and looked forward. Walking towards them, was a tall young man with a large stack of boxes. Despite his height, he had to peek around them to see. As Natsumi and Fuyuki passed, he glanced at them, started stammering and tripped. Before any boxes could fall to the ground, Natsumi backtracked and caught a few of the boxes. She grunted, before setting them down.

"Hey, you should be more careful." she said to the guy, who was sputtering like an idiot. He blinked twice at her, his tanned cheeks as red as his hair.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." he said. Without boxes covering his face, he was handsome, way too handsome to act like a clumsy doofus. He had deep, gray-blue eyes. One side of his face had a scar that went from the top of his forehead and down to his jaw, curving towards his ear. She let out a little breath, it reminded her of Giroro's. She allowed Fuyuki to go on ahead so she could help this handsome stranger. As she helped him move boxes, she spoke with him.  
"The name's Gabe Flannagan. And you are..?" he asked, raising an eyebrows. "Natsumi Hinata, it's nice to meet you." she said, with a little bit of a smile.

"Are you and Keagan friends?" Natsumi asked, looking up at him. He nodded a bit, "Yeah, him and some old friends are kind of opening up a store over here. You should come by tomorrow for the grand-opening. You and your..brother?" he asked. Natsumi nodded,

"Yeah." she said, "Fuyuki."

"Anyway, Natsumi, come check the shop out or something." Gabe said, setting the boxes down and allowing Natsumi to do the same. They nodded to each other. She awkwardly waved goodbye and walked over. Why was she so flustered? It was a short interaction with some random guy, she shouldn't be this mushy about it. She let out a soft huff as she walked the rest of the way home by herself, arms tucked into her sleeves and head downcast.

As she walked, a few fat droplets of rain landed on her head. She looked up and let out a loud groan, immediately starting to run, just so she wouldn't end up soaked.

But to no avail, when she arrived home she was drenched in rain; all she wanted now was a hot bath and some sleep.

The next morning, Natsumi noticed moving trucks near the house next door as she went out for her morning jog. After her third lap around the block, she stopped to look for her apparent new neighbors. There were five guys, including the two she met the day before: Gabe and Keagan, the rest strangers. She went to go get Fuyuki.

Fuyuki called out to Keagan and ran up to him,

"Need help?" he asked, and after that, the two were immediately chatting up a storm as Natsumi went to go help bring in boxes. A petite young man ran up beside her, holding a stack of boxes.

"Oh, so you're our new neighbors? You don't seem as strange as the other neighbors made you seem." he said, laughing softly. Natsumi choked a bit. That was...rather bold of him to say. She shook her head and smiled,

"Yeah, my family's a bit stranger than the average." she said, "My name's Natsumi Hinata, by the way."

"Mine's Thomas Delaney!" he replied, "Very nice to meet you!"

With shocking strength for a small boy, he held the boxes in one hand and pointed to two others.

"That's Kyle, and that's Daniel." he said, pointing to a lemon-blonde haired man, who was lanky and pale, who wore glasses that were uncanningly similar to Kululu's. Then, he pointed to a blue haired man, who despite the warm weather, wore a scarf around his neck and mouth.

"I'm sure all of us will get along, right?" Thomas asked, smiling at her. Natsumi nodded and grinned, "Sure we will."

Natsumi and Fuyuki had helped the five bring boxes inside. Natsumi had left prematurely to get ready for the day, while Fuyuki stayed behind and hung out with them until they had to leave and prepare the store for it's grand-opening.

When the time arrived and the store was opened, they were greeted by the friendly faces of the five...well, besides Kyle, who just looked a tad bit creepy and unwelcoming.

Fuyuki was raving about the amount of O-parts and occult stuff in the store, while Natsumi stood at the front of the store, hands in her pockets, eyes a bit sad. Gabe walked up to her,

"You okay?" he asked, looking down at her. She glanced up with him and let out a bitter laugh,

"Yeah, just a bit nostalgic." she said, shrugging her shoulders with a little smile.

"I get like that too sometimes, just gotta brave through it, soldier." Gabe said, patting her shoulder. She looked up at him with a sad smile,

"Sounds like something an old friend used to say." she said. Gabe immediately froze and looked away, "Yeah, it's a common phrase, surprised you'd remember something like that, Natsumi." he stammered. She looked up at him,

"No, I wouldn't usually, but that old friend was really special..so.."

Gabe patted her shoulder again and walked away stiffly, hands balled into fists. Natsumi watched, eyebrows knitted together in thought.

She walked towards on of the aisles, but suddenly stopped short.

Just before her feet there was a skull keychain that resembled the insignia on Giroro's hat. She squinted and crouched in front of it. She picked it up and examined it.

"Weird." she said, and pocketed it.

* * *

 **A/N: Gonna let you guys in on a little secret! If you haven't guessed already, here is a list of our beloved frogs and their American names!**

 **Keroro: Keagan Green**

 **Giroro: Gabe Flannagan**

 **Tamama: Thomas Delaney**

 **Kululu: Kyle Blaine**

 **Dororo: Daniel Sini**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! This chapter has a lot of angst and Natsumi tears. I apologize if any of the male characters are OOC, I don't usually write them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SGT. Frog or any of the characters. I just own the human names of our favorite frogs!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _It was midnight, and everybody in the house was fast asleep besides Keroro, Kululu, and Mois, who had called an emergency platoon meeting in the base._ _One by one, platoon members slowly began to file into the meeting room, dreary eyed and tired, as they had just been awoken from sleep.  
_ _Keroro looked solemn, eyes slightly downcast as Mois was crying and shaking._ _Even Kululu, who would atleast be smiling, looked serious, his mouth drawn into a tight line across his face. As each took their seats, Keroro stood at the head of the table, donning an uncharacteristically straight face.  
_ _"What's wrong?" Tamama asked, tilting his head at his beloved Sergeant.  
_ _Instead of Keroro, Kululu spoke.  
_ _"The Keronian Military Council has decided to withdraw from Pekopon because we haven't completed the invasion. I have been informed that all five of us are being appointed to punishment, for insubordination." he said, folding his hands. Giroro stood up, thoroughly shocked, "What kind of punishment?" he asked. Kululu swallowed thickly and looked up, glasses glinting as he spoke. He paused for effect.  
_ _"Exile."  
_ _A collective gasp escaped the mouths of the other platoon members. Keroro, who hadn't been informed of their impending punishment, hugged himself tightly.  
_ _"Well, is there anything we can do about it?" Tamama asked as he temper rose, clenching and unclenching his fists to keep himself calm. Keroro, looked up at him with teary eyes, "No." he said weakly.  
_ _Giroro slammed his hands down on the table, snapping his head up to look at Kululu with an unwavering stare. Tears prickled his eyes.  
_ _"Kululu! Is there any way that you could whip up a device that could hide our tracks? Anything?" he begged, he couldn't leave, not now, he had so much left to do. As the words left his mouth, Kululu gave him a brittle smile,_ _"I'll work on it." he said, then left to his lab.  
_ _"And I'll go find the Kero Ball, Tamama, come with me." Keroro said, waving Tamama along, who followed obediently at his heels._

 _Later, at 5 AM, where the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, the platoon stood in the control room. Keroro had just finished laying out their extensive plan. Laid out before them is a series of ID cards and paperwork. Sitting in Kululu's hand was a red button, he paid attention to none other than that.  
_ _"This button will transfer all of our belongings and the base into the Kero Ball. Then, we can safely begin again, leaving no trace we ever existed but the memories of those we loved. For their safety and ours, we cannot under any circumstances mention anything about our old lives." Kululu said. He flipped the button open and for the first time that night, let out his signature laugh.  
_ _"I press!" he chimed, slamming his hand down on to the button._

"How'd you unpack everything so quickly?" Fuyuki asked as he sat down on the couch in their new neighbors' home. Keagan grinned at him, "With a lot of willpower and good ol' Tommy!" he said, pointing to Thomas beside him, who looked up and grinned in response. Keagan smiled right back at him, oblivious to whatever feelings Thomas seemed to harbor for him. Fuyuki laughed as he was reminded of how Tamama and the Sergeant used to act.

"You really don't have to make us dinner, Natsumi, there's no need!" he heard Gabe argue with his sister. He glanced over the couch to watch, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"It's fine! I already brought over the ingredients, it's too late now." she replied nonchalantly as she began chopping up carrots for their dinner. Gabe huffed and reached over to wrestle the knife out of her hands.  
"Honestly, this is unnecessary. We're grown men! We can take care of ourselves, you know!" he barked. Natsumi stomped on his foot, and pulled the knife back out of his grasp.  
"Who cares! It's courteous! Just accept it!" she cried, glaring at him and stomping on his foot.  
"Ok, fine! Do what you want!" he shouted, limping over to the couch.  
"Fine! Go sit down, you bonehead!" she huffed and turned back towards the vegetables.  
Gabe then sat down on the couch on Keagan's other side, slightly crabby about the fact he lost the argument, "She's too stubborn." he said to Fuyuki, who laughed in response.  
"Yeah, sis has always been like that. Anyway, what's she making?" he asked with a broad smile. Gabe looked up and over the couch, "Beef stew. She said she was planning on making it anyway and had the stuff at home." he shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what's America like? I've never been!" Fuyuki asked, interested. Keagan and Gabe shared an anxious glance, internally arguing about who would answer. But, Thomas answered excitedly.  
"It's nice! Where I used to live, it was super busy! Like Tokyo!" he chimed. Fuyuki tilted his head, "Really? Where'd you used to live?" he asked curiously. Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by two different voices speaking at once.

"New York!"  
"California!"

Fuyuki tilted his head. To cover up their obvious mistake, Keagan laughed nervously, "W-We were all penpals! And then we decided to move here! All 5 of us always have had the same dream: to open up shop in Tokyo!" he said quickly, looking at both Gabe and Thomas, who replied with a soft 'yeah' and 'mhm'.

The 7 of them gathered around the table, ready to eat. Daniel took a deep breath, about compliment the smell when Thomas cut him off,  
"It smells great!"  
Daniel sulked as he sat down, murmuring his sad praise. Natsumi laughed and glanced around the table, "Thank you." she said, sitting down as she set the last bowl down onto the table, "Dig in!"  
Immediately, everybody began to eat. She looked around the table before also beginning her meal. Despite how the 5 reminded her of the dumb frogs that once used to eat her dinners; despite how similar they all were to them, her heart still had a dull ache. She had thought she was hurting for Fuyuki and the loss of his friends, but it was a little more than that. She felt abandoned, almost. Nothing could replace those 5 and their antics. She glanced up and blinked back tears as Gabe and Keagan bickered over absolutely nothing and Kyle laughed like a maniac. She shook her head, looking at Fuyuki's smiling face.

She mourned silently, eyes downcast as she ate her meal. When there was a lull in the conversation, she looked up, noticing everybody was looking at her. She touched her face. She was crying.  
"Sis, are you-...?" Fuyuki began to ask, touching her arm. She pulled away and stood up, "I have homework to do." she said, cutting him off. She picked up her bowl and walked over to the sink to wash it as quickly as possible before hauling ass out of there. Fuyuki looked at everybody's confused faces and shrugged. Gabe stood up and followed her after dumping his bowl.

Natsumi slammed the door to her bedroom with a loud huff. That was so embarrassing. Crying like that, in front of her new neighbors. What do they think of her now? They probably thought she was a freak. She wiped her eyes and went over to her desk, so she could busy her mind with homework or an unfinished poem or something. As she sat down, she noticed the keychain that she had found earlier that day. She picked it up, holding it in her small palm. She turned it over in her hand, running her thumb over the details in the cartoon skull.  
Suddenly, she was ambushed by a wave of emotion. This wasn't what she needed right now. But, to no avail, the tears that had threatened to spill down her cheeks did as they pleased, rolling down her face in torrents. She let out a bitter sob, holding the keychain to her chest tightly.  
She inhaled deeply, trying to reclaim her remaining dignity. But nothing worked; she couldn't stop crying.

Slowly, she stood, wiping her eyes and letting out a few hiccups. She slid open the door to her veranda with shaky hands and stepped out into the crisp evening air. She opened up her palm and looked down at the keychain in her hand, and then out into the distance. She glanced behind her as the door was slid open and shut. Gabe stepped up next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"They sent me out here to check on you." he said, looking down at her. She wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath, "Why not Fuyuki?"  
"He felt if he came, it'd only bother you." Gabe replied, looking out into the night. Natsumi looked down, "But at least he understands." she murmured under her breath. Gabe looked back down at her, "What was that?"  
"Nothing." she replied, sniffling slightly. Gabe hesitantly patted her shoulder, "Look, whatever's going on, you can come to us, you know?" he said, "We're kind of friends now. Even if I fight you over stupid shit like dinner." he laughed nervously. Natsumi smiled, "Thanks." she said. Gabe nodded his head,  
"No problem. Just come back, okay? It's funner with you. Plus, I can't deal with the whole peanut gallery. You're the only sane one." he said. Natsumi laughed softly, "Okay, be there in a bit."  
He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him and proceeding back to his house.

When he left, Natsumi sighed, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. She looked out into the night and smiled softly, before walking back to where her new friends are.

* * *

 **A/N: Dramaaaaa...~ Also, will we find out where Mois went? Who knows.**

 **OK! So, I plan on making this about 20 chapters long? It depends on my schedule and how my outline is going. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review for me to read and/or PM me with any ideas you have for this fanfic for inspiration! See you soon!**


End file.
